Harry, and Hermione's new feelings/Love trials
by Nayhlei
Summary: Please r&r. It is about, Hermione and, her love life suddenly takes a wild turn, The vote is in HArry Potter wins YEAH!!!!! Please read and review H/H forever. and damn all you who beg to differ.chapter 5 is up
1. Default Chapter

I sat staring blankly out the window. It was a bright night out with a full moon, and I was inside doing my homework.  
  
I am Hermione Granger. The book-worm.  
  
Standing up I see that Ron and Harry have almost finished playing wizards chess. "check mate" came Harry's voice over the hum of the fire. His voice is so strong and deep I thought it matches his straong handsome face. Then out of shock I gasp. Ron and Harry look my way, and I blush " I'm not finished my homework" I mumble, as they break out into laughter. I am caught off guard to these new feeling about Harry. I think that it is wrong to feel this way about your best friend. Trying to stop laughing Harry and Ron make there way up to the boys dorm. I sit back down in my chair and continue my arithmancy homework. I must have dozed off because I awoke to someones stare on my face. Opening my eyes I see just a flash of longing in a pair of green eyes. Blushing I mumble something stupid about having to goto the bathroom. Standing up I gather mys stuff and head for my dorm. Suddenly I feel a hand on my elbow. "Harry?" my voice cracked. Before I could say anything else Harry was kissing me on the lips. To shocked to react I stood there trembling. After a few seconds Harry broke the kiss, blushed and ran upstairs to his dorm.  
  
I just stood there staring at the fire. Perplexed. After a while, I'm not quite sure how long I walked back to my room blushing at anyone who talked to me.  
  
When I enter the room, Parvati and Lavender say hi from behind a mound of makeup and nail polish. Blushing, I mumble " Hi" back. For a moment they stop giggling . Then I look over at them and they start in a ferocious burst of laughter. I blush even deeper. " What, may I ask is the matter" I say sharply. "nothing, nothing" says Lavender still giggling. I stalk over to my bed and Dump my things in my suitcase. Frowning, I listen to the girls behond me whisper. I cant quite make out what they are saying. I edge close and catch a few words "Hermione, kissed, who?" Whipping around I "Tell me what you want" I practically bellow. Giggling, well there is something new I thought. Parvati askes in a fit of giggles " who was it?". Blushing I try to sound confused, I don't think that it worked, "who?". Lavender stands up and walks over to me. Parvati follows her. The three of us sit on my bed and giggle. Giggling must be contagious I think as I burst into a fit of giggles. "Promise not to tell?" I croak, "oh yes" they reply enthusiastically. "Well, um..Now remember, I didn't kiss him back.Harry". I watched as their over-make-uped faces lit. "Woooow, what was it like?" Lavender asked me. "I was to shocked to remember".  
  
After a few minutes, Lavender and Parvati walked back to the mound of makeup, happy that they now new a little more gossip than before, and I crawled into my bed feeling a weight off of my chest.  
  
  
  
The next morning when I woke up, I grabbed my robe and dressed in the safety of the curtain on my four poster bed. Emerging I trot to my first class, without brekfast, so as to avoid Harry.  
  
1 LATER  
  
I am sitting on Ron's bed trying to teach him the Ber Mordeva that he mis- understood, when Harry walked in. I felt a blush creep onto my face, as I looked down at my feet. "Thanks Hermione, I'll just go get my quill from the common to write notes" Said Ron thankfully. Ron stood up and crashed head-long into Harry. " Hi Harry" he said and walked away. Harry walked up to me. "Hermione" he whispered "Im sorry if I scared you, but I have wanted to kiss you for a long time". The both of us just blushed for a while until I broke the silence with " I'm glad you did". I blushed harder. Harry walked right up to me and kissed me. I kissed him back. We fell onto Ron's bed Kissing, Until we heard Ron's voice say " Hermoine I couldn't find it so I looked.." Ron's voice went angry and he stormed out of the room saying "If you wanted to be alone you could have said something".  
  
More Later 


	2. Malfoy enters

Harry and I untangle our selves and run after Ron, down the hall. Catching up to him, We realise that there are unwanted tears pouring down his face. Harry looks at him and says " Ron, Im soory, but I like Hermione". Ron has now stopped crying and is shaking with his well known anger. " Harry, you knew, Why did you do that?" He practically bellowed, taking a step back. Harry, also walking backwards reaplies " Just because eyou do doesn't mean I don't" he kept on going, much to my confusion, " I practically killed me to give you advice, but I did anyway". I stare at both of them oddly. Finally, among their argument I manage to slip in a comment, "what are you talking about?" I ask, confused. Ron and Harry both turn and look at me as though they only just realised that I was there. "We.uh..are..um.er" they answer in usion. They look at each other and start laughing uncontrollably. Staring at them in annoyance. It was not even a little bit obvious that they hade, in the previous seconds before, been bellowing at each other in rage. Finally Ron croaked out "I, well, I like you too", He blushed a violet shade of Red that clashed horribly with his shirt. I gasp in horror. This was way too sudden. I now felt growing liking towards Ron. Why me?. I ask myself. Turning on my heel I run to my room.  
  
Yet again Lavender and Parvati are there to confort me and make me laugh. I feel better now. They are not just stuck up prissy girls. They are nice, we are now on nick-name terms. Lav, Par, and Herm. We sit toghether gossipping and talking about my dilemma, I even let Lav paint my toe nails blue, although I think it makes my feet look like there are frozen.  
  
The next morning when I awake up I glance around. My first class is potions. Oh no, I thought. I always sit with Ron and Harry. Graoning at my sudden social crisis I climb out of bed and get dressed. Heading towards the great hall, I see Par and Lav. Tratting over to them I exclaim " help me, I can not sit on my own or with Ron aand Harry". Smiling Par says " sit with us Herm". Walking over to the end of the gryffindor table we sit down and talk while eating brekfast. Our innocent conversation is intterupted by a sudden flutter of wings from above. Looking up, I seea glossy barn owl swoop towards me and drop a letter which lands directly on my toast. A confused look is plasted onto my face and Par, Me and Lav croud around to open it. I open the envelope and out falls a stark wite piece of paper. Opening the folded paper, I read out loud, but in a whisper to Lav and Par.  
  
1 Roses are Red, Violets are Blue  
  
My Love for Hermione  
  
Is so Deep and So True.  
  
The three of us looked at each other and started giggling. We stopped when we realised that we had attracted several stern looks from the teachers. Lavender looked at me and said "that is so sweet. I wonder who sent it". Glancing around I whisper "Idont think it was Ron or Harry, neather of them are blushing hard enough.  
  
Every morning continued like this. Me sitting with Lav and Par. Avoiding Ron and Harry, until one letter was signed.  
  
Your hair is like the wind on a stromy day.  
  
Your eyes are like melting chocolat.  
  
I wish you would look left and see me.  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you or be slimy.  
  
Malfoy  
  
Looking left in shock, I looked into the eyes of Malfoy. They were no longer col dand Icy, but warm and welcoming.  
  
Shocked yet again I realised that I am in love with Malfoy too. I am fickle I thought. In love with three people. Oh dear. Lavender and Parvati look at me and smile. "What, What?" I ask edgily. "oh,nothing, we know what is going on though" they reply slyly. "oh" I say in a small voice. The three of us make are way to the astronomy tower, it is a good thing Harry, Malfoy and Ron all have devination.  
  
Later on, while I am studying in the common room, for an Arithmancy test, Malfoy walks up to me. How he got into the gryfindor common room, decieves me. He walks straight up to me and kisses me on the lips with out saying a word. I gasp, and then find myself kissing him back. What a shock I get when Harry and Ron walk in side by side. 


	3. The six of us in a circle

Harry dashes up to malfoy and pulls him away. Pushing him onto the ground, he and Ron both leap onto him and start punching him. I cannot let this happen. The three people I like are fighting. Oh my, this is funny and embarassing. I barge in and pull Ron and Harry away. Both of them look at me starngely. Shoving them onto the couch I stand in between them and Malfoy. "Why I .." Said Harry quivering with anger. "Keep you hands away from me" Malfoy says glaring heavily at both of them. I can hardly keep from laughing. In spite of the seriousness of it.  
  
And just to make matters Worse Lav and Par come running in and see me. Trotting up to me they look each way and start laughing. I join them. Pretty soon, Malfoy is sitting on the couch beside Harry and Ron and the three of them are talking about how we should go to the hospital wing. Finally, we all get calmed down and we sit in a circle and just talk. Malfoy soon forgets, as well as the others that he is a slytherin. We found out that Malfoy was only mean to me because if he wasx nice, his father would somehow find out and he would be kicked out of his house.  
  
Sighing later on that night, me and Lav and Pat made or way to bed. Harry and Ron did to. Malfoy left our common roo,\m and went back to his. I couldn't help think that he was a good kisser.  
  
Now, to decide which one I like  
  
Please reply with a vote so that I can continue. 


	4. Punishment for Love

I would like to say thank you to all of the nice people who wrote and voted. The choice has been made, please check up soon to read who it is(  
  
Oh yeah, One of the people said "first come first serve" I agree!!!!  
  
Waking up the next morning and getting up must have been the hardest thing in my life. I so badly wanted to just stay in my bed, hidden from the world behind my curtains. Sighing I got up and dressed. Walking down the hallway to the great hall, I ran into Par and Lav. Beckoning me to sit with them they returned to there seats. I followed. Sitting down I find it strange to see the great hall from this point of view. Normally, I sit halfway down with Harry, and Ron, but now I am sitting here with Parvati and Lavernder. Strange things one thinks of when one is under the pressures of a social crisis. I sigh loudly and stick my fork into a mutilated piece of pancake. Lavender leands over and hugs me. So does Par. I start to cry. " Why am I crying" I wail rather loudly. "shhh" Whispers Par. The three of us stand and head for the gryfindor common room. Soon we are trailed by Malfoy, Ron and Harry. Looking back I see Harry, he looks so handsome and strong. It is a that moment that I know. Harry and I were meant toghether. As we enter the common room I turn around and run up to Harry. Throwing my arms around his neck I kiss him deeply. When we break the kiss, Ron, who I expected to be crying or angry or something, was actually hugging Lavender. Smiling at him, He looks innocently at me and Harry, then starts to laugh.  
  
Malfoy, who had been rather silent this whole time, was in shock. " but Hermione" he croaked "I love you". Immediately my heart sank. He had gone out of his way to send my sweet letters. I couldn't just leave him alone, but I loved Harry. Parvati solved all of my problems by piping up " I like Malfoy". Malfoy glanced surprised in her direction, but not for long, because she had throw herself into his arms and kissed him. I sure hoped that I didn't look that riddiculus when I kissed Harry. Smiling I looked up at Harry. Before I could do anything, he was kissing me. I kissed him back. With all of us smiling the room seemed happy. But then out of no were it turned to ice when we heard A voice of pure venom from the door way. " I cannot believ what I have seen" Snape rattled on "and Malfoy, from you, that surprises me". We all stare at Snape. " All of you to my office at once, we shall see what the punishment for doing vulgar things in public are" He spoke the last words with such utter happines it made me choke.  
  
I hate to leave you hanging but I have to go, Sorry that my last two chapters were so short. The next one will be longer I hope(  
  
Can all of the nice people please give me there time once more to help me decid what the punishment should be. I was thinking of some task in the forbidden forest, but this story is for your pleasure so I would appreciate it if you added Ideas to my list.  
  
Thank you and A merry boxing day to you. 


	5. Love, Seeds and Punishments

In shock the six of them follow Snape to the dungeon. Were he, instead of taking away house points, hands them each a bag. " You will go into the woods in pairs and gather Gow-Gow nuts for potions" came his slippery voice. "go in Pairs and be careful, I am off to tell Mcgonagall. You will do this until sunrise".  
  
Groaning the six of them trotted out to the forest. Harry attempted a smile and said " I guess I cant say, the sooner we start the sooner we will be done." .Hermione looked at him and frowned slightly. Getting pairs, Ron and Lavender, Harry and Hermione and Draco and Parvati, they set off into the forest, in opposite directions. After about a half an hour, Harry and Hermione had found a clump with lots of seeds. Gathering them and putting them into bags, Hermione started to shiver. Harry edged over to her and draped his arm around her. She grabbed the collar of his cloak and pulled him into a kiss. Things would get better and they would heal she thought. It will get better.  
  
THE END  
  
I'm sorry to all of the people who expected a big ending, but I got bored of this one and started a new and better one, I hope you like it better. 


End file.
